My right love partner
by cute jamie
Summary: misty is going to marry gary but with one moonlight dance with ash, she is confused but someone comes and helps her...please read and review..its very sweet, you will love it..aaml forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon.

A/N – this is my third poke shipping fan fiction. So please read and review.

The dance

Misty looked outside from her balcony. She was dressed in a night gown. She was looking really beautiful in moonlight. Suddenly she looked down at the road and found her friend staring her.

"Hey Ash, why are you staring at me like that?" misty said.

"Oh I was admiring your beauty." Ash said looking at her.

"Thank you for the compliment, I appreciate that" she said.

"Well, it's really awkward that you will get married at night" ash said with a doubt face.

"I have a reason for it, in our family we always see which time we were born, means that if you are born in daylight you have to marry in day and if you are born in night you have to marry at night, like my situation" misty explained.

"That is the reason why you glow like a moon" ash said.

"Oh ash, I will miss you there." misty said

"Take care, and please take care of Gary also. Don't scold him all the time." Ash said jokingly.

"Huh! You don't care for me, just Gary is everything" misty said and looked away.

"I care more than you do" ash muttered.

There was sadness in his voice because he never got any chance to express his feelings and now he is feeling betrayed.

"Fine, well this last night with my best friend should be some special" misty said.

"So, what can we do to make it special" ash said.

They started thinking.

"I want to dance with you" ash said.

"A dance?" misty was a little worried.

"Don't worry, Gary won't mind" ash said and started climbing the pipes to reach her balcony.

"Why are you climbing, you can come through the door" misty said.

"Well it will take time to get to the door and walk up, this is an easy way and moreover I wanted to do this. This is the right time and place." Ash said.

"Ok, as you wish" misty said.

She was happy that she got an opportunity to dance with her bestest best friend.

Ash reached the balcony. He knelt down on one knee and picked out a rose from his pocket.

"For you young lady" he said

"I love it" she said taking it from his hand and set it in her hair.

"Would you like to dance with me" ash said like a gentleman.

"In this night gown I look weird" misty said

"You look more beautiful in this gown and moreover I love your internal beauty. Oops I did a mistake, you are the most beautiful person in this world with a pure heart" ash said.

Misty was blushed. She forgot about everything. Ash put his hands around mist's waist. Misty gently put her hands on ash's shoulders. They started dancing smoothly. Misty rested her head on ash's chest. She loved that feeling. She was feeling like she is safe in this dude's arms. That feeling was very pure.

Ash also loved being with misty. She was the girl of his dreams. But...

Ash looked in misty's eyes and started singing

In your eyes I see beauty

All that is wonderful in this world

All I ever wanted

And prayed for in a girl

In your eyes I see the ocean

Such peace you bring to the sea

I see warm waters in your heart

You seem to have that effect on me

In your eyes I see the sky

Never will it rain again

I see endless sunshine from your smile

This happiness has no end

Of all the things I see in you

And the many wonders in your eyes I see

I hope to be blessed with you

To look in your eyes and always see me.

"This is the best song I've ever heard." Misty said.

She bring her lips closer to his lips and wanted to feel that touch but ash suddenly stopped.

"Misty come in reality. You will get married tonight." Ash said taking a step away.

"I am sorry, ash. I was…" she ran to her room.

Ash looked at the moonlight and sat on the roof of misty's house.

Misty layed on the bed and started crying. Suddenly Gary entered the room.

"Misty, why are you crying? I don't like tears. Don't cry. You look so weird in this night gown. Just get ready with your dress." Gary said and shuts the door.

Misty didn't got a chance to say something.

A/N – I know that you will be very curious about what will happen? So wait and review my sweet readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

A/N – I am very happy that you gave me such wonderful reviews. I appreciate that. Thank you readers.

My right love partner

Misty was crying on the bed. She was thinking that why Gary is so rude to me?

She started wearing the dress because she has to marry Gary (all the guests are waiting)

After wearing the dress she sat on the bed and wept.

Suddenly an old lady enters the room and she sees misty crying.

"What happened dear?" the lady said.

Misty didn't uttered a word

"Sweet heart, you can call me your nanny" the lady said

Misty fell on the lady's lap and started crying loudly.

"I hate me, I hate this wedding, I hate everything" misty said.

Nanny put her hands on misty's head

"Easy my little girl" nanny said

"I have done a mistake. I danced with my best friend" misty said.

"What mistake? Dancing with a friend is not a mistake." Nanny said.

"When I danced with him, I forgot everything. I was like in another world. I did not had any burden" misty said with a smile.

"This means that your friend……….is not like your friend?" nanny said

"Best friend?" misty suggested.

"No not a best friend………ummmm…….." nanny was in her deep thoughts. Then she spoke again "you are always happy with him, this means that you love him" nanny said

"I don't love ash. I mean he is only a friend" misty said.

"Have you ever thought of ash like your lover? If no, think now. If you marry someone else your whole life will be spoiled" nanny said looking at misty's confused face.

"If you are confused then I have a solution for it, close your eyes" nanny guided.

Misty closes her eyes

After 10 sec nanny spoke again "who is appearing, whose voice can you hear?" nanny asked.

"Oh ash!" misty said.

"You see ash. Open your eyes" nanny said.

Misty opens her eyes.

"OMG! I love ash" misty cried.

"So, you should not marry Gary" nanny said.

"What will I do then?" misty asked worriedly.

"Run away, from here" nanny said.

"First I will meet ash." Misty said happily and applied some make up and ran to the roof.

Ash was weeping. He was alone.

Suddenly misty came from back and kissed his cheek. Ash turned "misty?"

"Yes I am here in my wedding dress" misty said happily.

"And Gary?" ash said.

"Forget about him. The most important thing I feel is that I love you ash" misty said. Ash was totally confused but he said "I love you too"

He leaned and brought his lips closer to her's and for a minute they moved in another world. They kissed so sweetly that if you were watching them you would've said "ah! I love seeing them together"

Misty explained ash about running away. They were going to misty's room. Suddenly in her room violet was standing with an angry look.

"You cannot go anywhere." Violet yelled. Nanny was also sitting there.

Ash and misty were shocked. They thought that this is the end but suddenly violet said "because you will marry ash here only" violet smiled. "Nanny explained me the whole thing. I will handle Gary"

They both thanked nanny.

"Ash, go change, fast" violet said.

"Ok"ash said.

After 10 min ash came into the church and he looked like a gentleman. He looked marvelous. Misty also entered the church. She started walking towards his gloom.

She looked like a princess. She smiled.

She stood in front of ash and the ceremony began.

The father carried the marriage process and said at last "now I announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Ash leaned and lifted the veil gently. He could see the glowing face. He kissed misty on the lips. He guided misty to his lips. It was their longest kiss.

Ash said after the kiss" I will always love you, my beautiful, darling wife."

"Me too dear" misty said.

They wanted to meet the nanny but they cannot find her anywhere. They understood that nanny was an angel sent by God.

A/N – hope this ending filled you with joy…..please review……and wait for my next story…


End file.
